


Teasing A Dirty Mind

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Cock Tease, F/M, Mind Games, Prompt Fic, Sex Games, Teasing, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: We all know what Chakotay is looking at and thinking about while they are on the bridge.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 52
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta'd all mistakes are mine, please go easy on me.
> 
> We asked the question who has the dirtiest mind Kathryn or Chakotay? Well here is one answer.

=/\=

A warm body pushed up against Kathryn from behind, as she was bent over with her head stuck inside an access hatch. She thought nothing of it. A common accident in the tight passageways of the ship, but the heat of the body did not relent and the person was not moving away. Kathryn pushed back to remove herself from the hole and was met with a serious bulge pressed into her back as she straightened. A pair of hands grabbed her hips and pinned her to them.

"Damn it, Kathryn." The deep voice growled and she smiled. 

"Can I help you Commander?" She teased. 

"Why do you insist on torturing me, woman?" Chakotay's breath was hot and his fingers slowly made their way to the front of her pants. 

"What are you doing?" Kathryn' heart began to race thinking how they could be caught at any moment. 

But Chakotay continued. 

"Stop teasing Kathryn, you like it when I look at you, don't you?" He hissed, his fingers reached the clasps. "But you like it more when you catch me." He pulled the fastener free. "How I've fantasized about that ass of yours when you're at the helm." His hand dipped inside, and a surge for arousal pooled between her legs. 

"I didn't mean…" her words hitched as he pushed her panties aside and a long finger grazed her slit. 

"Yes you do, you present your hindquarters to me. Every. Damn. Day. And every day I sit in my chair praying nothing calls me away."

"Why?" Kathryn breathed. Her body trembled with anticipation as he continued to run his digit through her curls, slowly. Every nerve ending a flutter. 

"Because I like to imagine the different ways I could have you." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I've imagined having you over the conn, on your desk, against the bulkhead, in engineering in front of the warp core, the holodeck, pretty much anywhere with a hard enough surface." 

"Then why don't you do it then?" The build in her abdomen was making it hard to focus. Her head fell back against his chest, and her breathing grew faster. Though he hadn't dove into her folds, it was just a matter of time before she collapsed. 

Chakotay's finger stilled, he moved her panties back in place and withdrew his hand from her dripping center. "Because I like to daydream, Kathryn. If I had you, then there would be nothing left to fantasize about. And then, dear Kathryn, how would I keep myself entertained while on shift?" 

Chakotay fastened Kathryn's pants before his hands fell away and he took a step back. Kathryn whipped around to meet his black lust filled eyes. She could feel her body crying from the loss of touch. Why the fuck would he tease her like this? 

Before she could demand an explanation Chakotay said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning for Alpha shift, Captain." He gave a nod then walked around a corner and was gone. 

Kathryn shut her eyes and pressed the back of her hand to her lips. Her legs quivered and her skin felt flush. How dare he work her up so deliciously, only to quite so close to the finish? If that's how he wanted to play this game, then so be it. If Chakotay was willing to play dirty, then so was she. Tomorrow it was game on, with panties off.

=/\=


	2. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tit-for-Tat Chakotay's actions will not go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The corner debate that asked who had the dirtier mind Kathryn or Chakotay. I still don't think the question was answered though I tried.

=/\=

Two can play at this game she thought as she donned her command uniform but omitted the black silk panties that usually went with it. Kathryn had spent the night tossing and turning, dreaming up ways to dish out some payback for Chakotay's little stunt. He teased her to the point of tears and today she would return the favor.

Everything went smoothly as Alpha shift relieved Gamma shift. Tom took the helm, Harry stationed himself at OPs, Tuvok stood at security, and Commander Chakotay sat promptly in the first officer's chair beside hers. After the important business had been discussed and reviewed by all, the bridge fell into a comfortable silence, opening the window for Kathryn to enact her plans. 

"Mr. Paris," she called out and walked up to the helm. "Are there any upcoming uninhabited M-class planets on the horizon?"

"As a matter of fact…" 

Kathryn gripped the back of Tom's chair as he spoke, arching her back ever so slightly for her audience behind. She heard a quiet, but subtle, intake of air and the sound of a PADD dropping to the floor. Kathryn twisted to look over her shoulder, which helped to naturally arch her back even further. Clearly the Commander noticed her lack of proper Starfleet dress. 

"Did you have a comment, Commander?" She smirked, her piercing blue eyes locking with his brown. 

"No, Captain. Just a case of butterfingers," he nodded to the device on the floor that fell a good meter from his feet. 

Kathryn cocked a brow then straightened. "Mr. Paris, you were saying," she prompted, then walked over to collect Chakotay's PADD. 

"Yes, ma'am. There is a planet within…"

As Voyager's helmsman talked, it's captain bent over and picked up the dropped PADD. Kathryn's body was angled so it didn't give a full on view as when she was at the helm, but it was enough to emphasize her point to Chakotay. 

"...we could be there in 3 days at warp 6," Tom continued. 

Kathryn righted herself and looked at the PADD and it read [Harry to Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb] 

She smiled, either Harry was being moved to Beta shift for the next four months or Chakotay was mid sentence when he realized her state of dress. Their exchange went unnoticed by the others. 

"Set a course for the planet Mr. Paris, I think the crew is due for some shore leave," she ordered. 

Tom answered with a, "Yes, ma'am," and began to plot the course. 

"Mr. Kim, I want a report of the climate and weather patterns before the end of shift," she ordered.

"Aye, Captain." 

"Commander, I think now is a good time to review duty schedules in my ready room. Tuvok you have the bridge."

The bridge crew busied themselves with her orders as she headed off to her office with Commander Chakotay following close behind. Kathryn led them up the steps then motioned for her first officer to have a seat on the couch. "Can I get something to drink?" she asked innocently. 

"No, thank you." 

She nodded then took a seat beside him and rested a hand on his thigh. Chakotay's stomach instantly tightened and his dilated eyes were now completely black. "I think we need to talk about yesterday, and perhaps…" she began as her hand moved up his leg and toward the bulge that grew in this lap. "...we can come to an arrangement." 

"I thought I was clear yesterday. I like to daydream," his tone was deep. His breathing even but heavy. 

"Yes, but I'm a tactile person," she said, bringing her other hand to the front of his pants. "I don't mind you looking as long as I get to touch later," she purred, pulling the clasps free and feeling a wave of heat escape. 

"That's not exactly a fair trade," he groaned as her velvet hand slipped inside his boxers and closed around his throbbing girth. Her hand was cool to the touch but it did nothing to slow the blood rushing to his cock. 

"Was it fair how you jumped me in the corridors?" She stroked him from base to tip, watching as his eyes rolled shut and his mouth dropped open. "Was it fair that you worked me up and didn't let me come?" She stroked again with a firmer grip. 

Chakotay was running out of room fast, but that didn't bother Kathryn. She had absolutely no intention in letting him ruin his pants, especially when Alpha shift had just started. 

Chakotay's abdomen tightened and his balls readied themselves to be emptied. Just when he thought her next stroke would be his last, it never came. The pressure of Kathryn's hand fell away and he was left teetering on the edge of combustion. 

He opened his eyes and saw Kathryn smirking at him with her damned lopsided grin. "Tit for tat Commander," she mused, rising from the couch and headed for the door. "You should have thought twice before starting this little battle, because I fully intend to finish it." 

Kathryn slapped her ass then headed through the sliding doors back to the bridge. Leaving Chakotay a little hot and very bothered. 

Chakotay took a deep breath and dropped his head on the back of the couch. He did not realize how dirty minded Kathryn was, but it was clear now. Game on.

=/\=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I adore comments and Kudos


End file.
